


Wrap these chains of love around me

by goodbyelover



Series: White sands and warm honey (the canon omegaverse) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Nesting, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), One Bad Pun, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Scenting, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unresolved Romantic Tension, ot8 vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: It’s easy – casual even. Chan may not be clingy compared to some in the group, but he’s tactile. There’s really no reason to notice it, but Felixnoticesit. Notices Chan’s fingers crooking in his elbow as he leans past to snag a drink; notices when Chan curls an arm over his shoulders to get his phone from their manager.(Or: It's another award show for canon omegaverse - this time from Felix's perspective, feat. Chan's inability to contain himself.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: White sands and warm honey (the canon omegaverse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088912
Comments: 30
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELL what was I supposed to do after Chan Did That. This was inevitable and there's now??? the turtleneck??? Help me.
> 
> Inspired by [this?? grip??](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErWmg1BUUAMLEea?format=jpg&name=small) Someone tell Christopher that nobody is gonna steal him.
> 
> I guess it's worth noting that in this alternate timeline, nobody is officially an exclusive couple (yet) but packs are naturally inclined to be very physically and emotionally intimate among packmates. Just if that makes the general vibe a little clearer.
> 
> I did fudge around some of the specific timing because GDA was pre-recorded performances, but whatever it's not a big deal lol.
> 
> Thanks to @maricolous for the beta ♥ smooch u

Chan wraps his fingers around Felix’s wrist and Felix’s thoughts turn to white static.

There’s a number of cameras in front of them, all flashing lights and directions. Pose this way, boys; look that way, boys. The masks hide any smiles but they’ve all learned to make their eyes as expressive as possible to make up for it – they’ve been doing this for nearly a year at this point, they’ve got it down to a science. Consummate professionals.

Only now, Felix prays his eyes don’t give away the absolute fire that floods his veins as they’re directed to pose one last time. Felix throws up some finger hearts because it makes him extra cute, knows it softens the colder, more elegant styling he’s got going on. Sidling closer, Chan drapes an arm over his shoulders, the alpha pulling him in ever so slightly. It’s easy, casual. They’ve done this a million times.

And then Chan does _that_ , thumb pressed to Felix’s pulse, which has started to rabbit wildly – Felix has always been responsive to touch, long before he’d presented as an omega, and this is just made all the more intense by the way Chan’s fingers fit around his wrist with ease, encompassing him completely. It’s just a touch – Chan doesn’t even look at him while they smile invisibly at the cameras – but Felix feels like something is locked in place around his wrist, like a manacle, like Chan’s touch is something _permanent_.

(But maybe that’s just what Felix wants it to be.)

“Thank you,” the staff tell them and they all begin to shuffle off the carpet to the waiting area now that photos and interviews are all out of the way – except Chan only lets go in order to put his hand on the small of Felix’s back to guide him along instead and it fills Felix’s head with cotton candy and fireworks and he should pull himself together but he just floats along, kept tethered only by the gentle press of the alpha’s palm.

At some point, he’s deposited next to Jeongin, which isn’t what he _wants_ , but it’s still nice to hook his chin on Jeongin’s shoulder and watch him play PUBG on his phone, eyelids heavier than usual. It’s cozy. Jeongin’s not quite as broad as what Felix is looking for, but he’s comfortable and uncomplicated.

“Don’t fall asleep, hyung, we’ve still got stuff to do,” Jeongin says. It’s good-natured, just teasing rather than commanding, but Felix still feels that tug in his chest, another spark of something warm, though not as strong as earlier.

“I’m not sleeping,” he says, shifting around a little to try and clear the spun sugar that has overtaken his brain. This is probably why Chan left him here – Seungmin and Hyunjin both would have just cuddled him into a nap without hesitation, something Felix is more prone to with his increased suppressants.

“Uh-huh,” Jeongin chuckles, taking a risk by looking away from the game to bump his nose against Felix’s cheek, all baby alpha and adorable. “So you say.”

***

“Just film whatever you want,” one of the staff says as she hands Felix a camera, a familiar instruction when they have schedules. Fans love seeing connective tissue attached to their public appearances and Felix loves watching the boys roughhouse between it all.

The omega films the other boys and their shenanigans, knowing his own giggles will be caught on the audio track, but he doesn’t care. He adores his pack. Nothing warms him more than seeing them all together; nothing tugs at his heartstrings quite as much as watching Jeongin find the perfect lighting for Minho or Seungmin nearly breaking his fan.

And it’d be easy enough if that was how the rest of the evening went, except–

Except it doesn’t.

Chan doesn’t jump in front of the camera very often, often too busy moving between instinctive corralling of the boys and whatever project he’s brought along. 

That doesn’t stop him from putting a hand on Felix every time he passes by.

It’s easy – casual even. Chan may not be clingy compared to some in the group, but he’s tactile. There’s really no reason to notice it, but Felix _notices_ it. Notices Chan’s fingers crooking in his elbow as he leans past to snag a drink; notices when Chan curls an arm over his shoulders to get his phone from their manager.

Notices when Chan ducks between him and Jeongin to get to his bag, his fingers a steady grip on Felix’s hip, and the touch is searing like a brand and lingers long after he’s vanished, leaving Felix to clutch at the camera in his hands as soft wisps of pink and blue sweetness spin around inside of him.

“Hey, hey,” Changbin says, waltzing up to where Felix has settled down with Jisung with snacks, having handed the camera back off to the staff already. “What did the sushi say to the bee?”

“No,” they say in unison.

The beta continues, undeterred, puffing his chest out. “Wasabee!” 

“...” Silence follows as Jisung and Felix stare at him, deadpan.

Changbin juts out his bottom lip in exaggerated discontent and shoves lightly at Felix’s shoulder. “Nobody recognizes genius anymore,” he complains, all bark and no bite as he goes off to see if he can get a reaction out of Seungmin instead.

“... Okay but that was kind of fun, I’m going to steal that,” Jisung says as soon as he’s gone. “Nobody tell him.”

“What’s fun?” Chan asks, pausing next to them, eyebrow quirked.

“Bad puns,” Felix says, switching over to English for a moment. “ _Really_ bad puns.”

“Rest in pieces,” Chan commiserates, and then pats Felix on the shoulder, his fingers squeezing for the briefest moment before he’s gone, leaving little spots of warmth dancing under Felix’s skin.

“Ah,” Jisung says, as if he can hear Felix’s thoughts; maybe he can – they do have a unique bond in the pack.

Felix glances down at his shoulder and thinks back to how Seungmin had given him a hug and Minho had corrected his pose with a hand on his elbow and how Jeongin had grabbed Felix’s hip when they’d bumped into each other. Pieces start falling into place.

They’ve been wearing scent-blockers during schedules for weeks now – a mutual agreement between the group and the company, partially for the omegas with their heats so close (spurred on by two close calls, only _one_ of which involved Felix and Chan), and partially to keep Jeongin from being overwhelmed as a brand new alpha. Chan puts on a good front, a brave face for the others, because that’s just how he is.

 _Of course_ it bothers Chan, who has always knitted them together, piece by piece, person by person; Chan, who has always considered pack just as much his family as his own blood.

Chan who absolutely cannot scent anyone right now.

It makes something warm swell in Felix’s chest – not like the lick of wild flames that litter his body, but something deeper, slower, volcanic. A force unstoppable. It doesn't threaten to overwhelm with its inevitability, for it comes with soft gentility, like the sunrise, like the slow spin of the earth on its axis. 

“I can hear you scheming from here,” Jisung laughs and adds his own pat to Felix’s shoulder for good measure.

***

“Hey,” Felix says as he zones in on Hyunjin later that night, while they’re getting ready to ship back to the dorm. “I need your help.”

“Do I get kisses for it?” Hyunjin asks, still staring down at his phone, monitoring some practice footage from the day before while he waits for the rest of his car crew to get ready. 

Felix rolls his eyes and playfully kicks at Hyunjin’s ankle. “Yes – now are you going to help me or not?”

The alpha drops his phone and leans in, throwing an arm over Felix’s shoulders. “What can I do for you, Bokksu?” 

While it doesn’t make spun sugar, the touch still sends sparks down Felix’s spine and he wills himself to focus. “I need you to have a sleepover with Changbin-hyung,” he says, deciding it best not to beat around the bush.

Hyunjin quirks a confused eyebrow and glances over at where Changbin is searching for his jacket amidst a pile of them, and then he looks at where Chan’s deep in discussion with one of their managers, and his face clears up. “Oh.”

“Not a word,” Felix warns.

“I can’t believe you’re using me to sexile Changbin-hyung for Chan-hyung,” Hyunjin complains, jutting out his bottom lip. “That’s cruel, baby.”

“He’ll say yes to you,” Felix reasons, briefly thankful they’re wearing scent-blockers, because he knows that Hyunjin’s radiating something sullen and pungent, hidden beneath the chemicals, and Felix’s instincts can be awfully indulgent. “He’ll always say yes to you.”

“... Fine,” Hyunjin says after some consideration. “We’ve been planning on a movie night anyway. Deal, my darling Bokksu.” And then he ducks in, tilting Felix’s chin up.

Slowly, Felix leans in – and for all that they’ve been playful up to this point, Hyunjin’s gaze darkens just a touch, and Felix almost, _almost,_ kisses him before pulling back at the last second, laughing when Hyunjin nearly lunges after his mouth. “Who said _I_ was kissing you?” Felix teases lightly, ducking out of Hyunjin’s embrace before the alpha can retaliate fully. “I just said you’d get kisses. Hyung will _totally_ kiss you.”

“You!” Hyunjin yowls but Felix is cackling, darting away to take refuge behind Minho. “You cruel little _monster_!”

Minho glances over his shoulder, eyebrow flicking upward. “Dare I ask why you’re riling him up?” 

“Changbin-hyung’s problem, not mine,” Felix replies cheerfully, but sticks close, knowing that despite Minho being one of the betas of the pack, Hyunjin wouldn’t risk getting tissues shoved down his throat. It’s an effective deterrent.

“Let’s go,” Chan calls across the way, ushering Jeongin and Seungmin out the door before ensuring that the others start moving along as well.

This time, Felix isn’t surprised when Chan comes his way, the alpha personally draping Felix’s coat over his shoulders like Felix still has Hyunjin’s arm around him. For a moment, Chan eclipses the rest of Felix’s world, everything else dropping away until it’s just the two of them, warmth skittering through Felix’s veins.

“Had fun today?” Chan asks, searching Felix’s face, and it’s so _caring_ , so sweet, Felix feels that cotton candy flurry back inside of him.

“Yeah,” he says as that slow, steady warmth fills his lungs, presses gently against his ribs. “Yeah, it was good today.”

With that, Chan walks him over to Jisung so they can leave – along with the scent blockers, the separate cars are considered a suitable precaution and so the omegas always leave first.

“Fuck, I’m tired,” Jisung yawns as he welcomes Felix into the backseat, the two of them slumping down in tangle of limbs. Felix is too much of a night owl to really feel it yet, but the early hours are starting to approach. “I take it I’m not going to see you tonight?”

“Mm… not tonight,” Felix confirms. They’ve taken to spending nights and naps curled up together, both of their beds in a near permanent state of nesting now that they’ve passed into the new year, and it’s a reminder for Felix about something else that had been on his mind.

“Can I have some of your stuff while you’re gone?” he asks, biting his lip before peeking at Jisung. “Not your pig, I know you usually take it, just… other… uh… just whatever.”

(It isn’t separation anxiety, strictly speaking, but after Felix presented, Jisung’s absence from the dorm for his last several heats made Felix increasingly antsy and he feels guilty about how much energy Chan and the others spent getting him to settle.)

“You can take my whole bed if you need,” Jisung promises and laughs, warm and sweet, when Felix buries his face in his shoulder and gives him a whole rib-crunching squeeze of affection.

***

They get to the dorm ahead of everyone else and Jisung doesn’t even try to fight Felix for first dibs on the shower, sensing the faint sparks of determination emanating from him.

“I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but…” Jisung trails off before snorting softly as he pokes at Felix’s cheeks and then wanders off to the kitchen to raid the fridge. 

Felix doesn’t think too deeply about it as he sheds his clothes and steps into the shower, tweaking the showerhead until it hits his preferred temperature, just short of scalding, steam blossoming around him as he steps under the stream. 

He’s undisturbed as he cleans up, washing away the last traces of makeup and the sticky hairspray, taking care to ensure every last trace of scent blocker is washed away. He’s thorough, moreso than usual, as he examines himself, inspecting his arms and legs as his conditioner sits, fingertips rubbing over his hips and down his thighs. Felix is glad he’s not a knobby kneed teen anymore, but sometimes…

He shakes his head, putting those thoughts aside as he rinses off. No need to dwell on his insecurities as an omega while he grooms himself, ensuring his skin is silky with unscented body lotion after he’s toweled off, before drying his hair and warming a gentle oil on his fingertips before massaging it into his hair. He’s clean, delicately soft, and – hopefully – pretty. 

He wants so desperately to be pretty. 

It’s not… Felix isn’t _planning_ on anything, despite all of Jisung and Hyunjin’s insinuations. Knotting this close to his heat, when Felix has already had to take extra suppressants to delay it, will only cause problems. That doesn’t stop him from wanting to be desired, wanting to be seen as a pretty little treasure.

As Felix gathers himself, he turns to face the door, a single twinge of trepidation managing to escape the neat little box he’s placed it in, but he can’t just hide in the bathroom forever. He’s tugged on a clean shirt and boxers, but he’s still clutching his towel in his hands as he reaches for the doorknob, hesitating momentarily before twisting and pulling.

The sounds of the rest of the dorm filter his way as he opens the door – music playing from one of the rooms, the yelps and button smashes from the main room, even the clink of dishes from the kitchen. It’s not raucous, everyone’s petering out as the day comes to a close, but it’s still their little home and it helps Felix step out of the bathroom.

“Chris?” he calls out, biting his lip and hoping his voice carries to wherever Chan’s sequestered away, hoping their leader doesn’t have his headphones in.

Felix is in luck, as Chan pops out from the main room, bare feet against the wooden floors as he makes his way over. “Hey, Felix.”

“Hey,” Felix says, and then stalls out as his nerves burst wildly, shocking his heart into a sudden thudding, his stomach to a storm. He goes quiet and still for a moment, fingers twisting into the towel he’s still holding.

“Felix?” Chan presses, tilting his head. His hair’s all mussed, one side spiking up in unflattering spikes, and Felix knows it’s because Chan fell asleep in the car, head tucked against the seat to try and get comfortable, and he wants to reach up and fix it 

“Felix?”

“I–” Felix manages and it gets easier after the first word escapes his tongue. “I took off the scent blockers,” he finishes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth before peeking at Chan. He knows Chan already knows – knows that everyone else has already wiped most of the scent blockers off too. Chan smells like honey and sea salt and firewood set against a backdrop of the other boys and their scents, and he smells like home, like _home_.

But Felix – who is clean and neat and soft – only smells like himself, fresh out of the shower. Unscented and untouched. His heart is still trying to slam through his ribs, but Felix’s want overcomes the fireworks of anxiety as he meets Chan’s eyes.

“I took them off,” he repeats slowly, as he lifts his chin and then tilts his head to the side.

Chan makes a soft, keening noise in the back of his throat and then just shoves forward to bury his nose against Felix’s skin to scent every inch he can get to, crowding into Felix with eager abandon.

The change is so sudden that Felix startles in spite of himself, skittering back just a step until his back hits the door, but Chan’s there, against him, all around him, his hands catching against Felix’s wrists, a ghost of earlier events as his fingers press to Felix’s veins and send them singing as his nose fills with _alpha, alpha, alpha_.

Because Felix wants, he _wants_. Others chafe for freedom, but Felix wants Chan to build a cage around him, wants to be trapped in Chan’s bones, in his grasp; Felix longs to be contained.

Chan kisses his way down Felix’s throat as he continues scenting, mouth caught between gentle and ravaging as he works to be thorough, keeping Felix pinned to the door – not by force, never, but merely by expectation, by fulfillment.

It’s not until Hyunjin lets out a frustrated yell from the main room while Jeongin and Jisung both cheer that Chan steps back, taking in a deep, steadying breath, jaw snapping shut, eyes dark and blown wide. His hands don’t leave Felix’s though, as Felix sags back against the door, feeling dazed, the wild heat and slow warmth entwined together beneath his skin, strongest where Chan’s left his mark.

“Are you heading to bed?” Chan asks, making sure Felix can stay on his feet before he reaches up to brush his thumb just under the jut of Felix’s jaw, pressing lightly to the omega’s pulse. His eyes are still dark and Felix feels pinned by the weight of his gaze.

“Yeah,” Felix murmurs, eyes sliding shut briefly as he sinks deep into the touch, as deep as Chan’s scent has sunk into his skin. He’ll have to move, he knows, he can’t stay here forever, the two of them blocking off the bathroom, but Chan’s thumb swipes lazily against his pulse again and Felix is loath to move.

“Wait for me?” Chan asks quietly, his lips a phantom against Felix’s. “I’ll be there soon.”

And with that, Chan tugs Felix more upright, fixing the collar of his shirt – it’s Chan’s and Felix doesn’t actually steal the other’s clothes that often, but it felt necessary tonight. 

“Okay,” Felix says, so quiet, so contained, letting Chan gently push him towards their bedroom door. Felix goes, and it’s too bad Chan didn’t actually kiss him because he wants the sweet cotton candy woven into his breath to be on his tongue too, and Chan made that happen, so surely a kiss would satisfy.

True to Hyunjin’s word, Changbin’s already cleared out, Felix noting that the other’s favorite pillow is gone as he reaches up to pilfer Chan’s floral print duvet and drag it back to his own bed. Though they usually default to Chan’s bed for nighttime, Felix’s bed currently has a half-built nest, a satisfying sight as Felix adds Chan’s duvet to the very top and crawls inside to curl up and wait, because Chan had asked, the words still warm on Felix’s skin.

***

Later – though whether it’s been an hour or a lifetime, Felix isn’t sure – Chan strokes his fingers through Felix’s hair. Felix hasn’t fallen asleep, but he hovers on the edge of it, softened, dreamy, floating.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Chan whispers in the dark. “Can I join you?” 

Felix hums, soft and sweet, and fumbles for the edge of the duvet, tugging it aside enough to make room for Chan to slide under. “You’re here,” he sighs out as Chan settles into the nest with him.

It’s easy, it’s _so_ easy as Chan scoops Felix into his arms and they spend a quiet moment scenting each other all over again. Nothing as frenetic, as urgent as before, but still satisfying, still captivating. Felix loves the way their scents mix together, like sun dried lavender on the beach.

“Thank you,” Chan whispers, fingers still curled in Felix’s hair. He doesn’t elaborate, but he doesn’t need to. Felix has spent so much time trying to understand what Chan needs because Chan so often puts everyone else’s before his own, and it makes him glow, makes him _preen_ to know he’s gotten it right this time. “You’re so good to me.”

“Wanna,” Felix whispers back and then wriggles around, trying to prop himself up on an elbow as his fingers grope blindly for Chan’s face, nearly stabbing him in the cheek before Chan huffs in amusement and catches Felix’s hand, placing it back down on his chest.

“You’re so sleepy, baby,” Chan says, but it’s not a protest or a denial as he cups Felix’s cheek and guides Felix into a kiss, the one he’s wanted for hours and hours.

(Because Chan has learned Felix’s own needs in the past year as much as Felix has learned Chan’s.)

They’ll fall asleep soon, curled into each other, entangled under the blankets, but first, first Felix gets this, as he kisses Chan, adoring, devoted, lost to the soft dreamlike glow of Chan’s mouth against his own. Chan’s arms are a cage around him, comforting and safe.

Felix kisses Chan and feels something tumble in his chest. It takes a moment, takes another kiss, before Felix gets it, before Felix understands the shape of it.

And then Felix knows he kisses Chan with love.


	2. Omake #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, friends, I have an outtake. This was initially in the main fic until I realized I wanted to keep the emotional thread of Felix's perspective, but this scene was cute so I wanted to add it as an extra. Not beta read, but it is considered canon to the narrative :D/ Enjoy!

Chan knows it’s coming, but doesn’t dodge out of the way when Changbin smacks his arm. “Dude.”

“What?” Chan asks, but his poker face is atrocious and Changbin just smacks his arm again.

“Stop that, you’re so _gross_.”

“I am not!” Chan defends, retaliating with his own fingers scrunching into Changbin’s side. They wrestle for a moment, but only until one the PA-noonas appears, brandishing her clipboard at the two of them dramatically. 

“I will kill you both if you rip those jackets,” she says. “Because if I don’t, Hyejoo-unnie will kill _me._ Especially after last time!”

They break apart, grinning repentantly – their stylists can be quite terrifying when they want to be. “Sorry, noona,” Chan says, giving her his most winning smile until she sighs and walks away.

Changbin is not so easily swayed though, because even though they sit down in a corner and _behave_ , he picks up right where they left off. “You’re so mad you can’t scent him.”

There’s nothing to stop Chan’s ears from turning red, because well, Changbin knows him too well by now for him to really deny that. He’s not _mad_ – or, he’s not angry, not upset.

They’ve been wearing scent blockers for every schedule for weeks– and while Chan is maybe partially at fault (after the Felix Mauling), he’s hardly the only factor at play – another being their PA-noona’s reference to _last time_ , meaning the last red carpet where somehow Jisung had ripped part of Hyunjin’s embroidered sleeve and they’d only just been able to safety pin it to where nobody noticed. No one is quite sure _why_ the outfit had gotten ripped and neither the alpha or omega have spilled the beans on it, just that there was some unspoken tension that had taken an hour to dissipate. (Minho says it’s sexual, while Seungmin says it’s spiteful, and Chan thinks they’re both half right.)

And finally, of course, is Jeongin.

Jeongin who is a late bloomer like Felix. 

Jeongin, who presented soon after the Felix Mauling, like he’d just been waiting for the holidays to settle into the final part of his identity.

Jeongin, their _fourth alpha_.

For what it’s worth, things are going pretty smoothly, if only because Chan has a wealth of first-hand experience, both from being an alpha himself and helping Hyunjin and Seungmin settle into themselves over the years. It also helps that Jeongin isn’t prone to dramatics and had been more or less certain how he’d present by the time it happened. Still, in an effort to not overwhelm him, they’d agreed to keep scent blocking when outside the dorms.

And okay, maybe it’s driving Chan a little nuts. He loves scenting, loves the lingering impression of it all, loves knowing that his pack smells like him because they want to.

But also, maybe, he’s not ready to think about _why_ the scent blockers bother him so much with Felix, why the sight of others leaving traces on Felix leaves his fingers twitching, his imagined claws sharpening. _Mark your territory_ roared from deep within his chest even with other packmates.

There’s no time to sit down with that and pick it apart to understand, especially because once they hit the end of award shows, Jisung and Felix are both scheduled for heats, one right after another.

(Chan doesn’t think about how Felix comes back from his heats with a sort of boneless exhaustion that makes him like a newborn kitten and extra touchy and soft and adorable and Chan wants to set himself on fire.)

He’s not mad, he’s not angry, but he is _frustrated_ , irritated against his better judgement.

He’s so lost in thought that it nearly startles him out of his skin when Changbin touches his arm – not a playful swat, but just the soft grip of the beta’s fingers on his forearm. “Just…” Changbin looks at Chan for a moment and then sighs. “If you can stop smearing yourself on him in public, I will bunk with Hyunjin tonight.”

Chan really wishes he couldn’t feel the way that makes his entire chest squeeze, and his poker face is still atrocious but he manages to grin and lean in to waggle his eyebrows. “You’d bunk with Hyunjin anyway.”

“I hate you so much,” Changbin sighs, and hits Chan one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say super super SUPER thank you to everyone who has been so sweet and supportive and encouraging of this 'verse and all my other fics. It's really helped keep me inspired and aiming to produce even better fics ahead ♥


End file.
